


Negotiations

by tibbygetsrekt (tibrstar)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, selfship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibbygetsrekt
Summary: Random fluffy thing. I’ve been super self indulgent the past few days





	Negotiations

Hunger was the prevalent thought in their mind, hands deep in their pockets as they ran through the rain on the slippery sidewalk. To be honest it had been too long since they had fed, and her body was getting weaker. Someone’s shoulder crashing against theirs almost sent them spinning, hand reaching out to catch a newspaper dispenser and keep their footing. In the back of her mind she could hear growling, a rush of affection filling her chest. 

“It’s okay,’ she crooned, feeling her teeth grind a moment later. “Really, it’s okay. We just need to sell this stuff and we’ll get me a bite to eat.’

** _Meat is good._ **

“Yeah it is, but maybe I can get a whole meal and not just… y’know. A rotisserie chicken.’ She could almost feel Animus grumbling, and let out a low coo of comfort. “A chicken and maybe some mashed potatoes, okay?’

This had been a long job, and she wasn’t always the best with money. As a matter of fact it would be safe to say she was terrible with money. She could hold onto it for a month at best, but then something would catch her eye that she had to have or die. Animus did not help her impulse control at all, it made for a semi self-destructive kind of life. It didn’t help that when she didn’t eat, Animus still did, unable to stop themself. 

** _I do try to only nibble…_ **

“Oh darling heart I know, I’m not mad I get it.’ Hitching the bag hicher on her shoulder, she paused to look up at the street sign. “A few more blocks, we get paid, and we’ll feast.’

** _Unless they turn on us, and then we can feast early._ **

That was absolutely true actually, she didn’t have a problem with Animus eating when they were assholes, or dangerous. Fair was fair, and technically it was just meat, right? The symbiote’s enthusiastic agreement made her laugh, coming to an unsteady stop outside the door to a warehouse. Right, this was the place. Hovering for a moment under the light over the door before knocking. 

** _I hope they turn, we’re very hungry._ **

“Yes darling heart, I know.’ 

But this time the response was absent, hand on the door to jiggle the handle. There was rent due, and food needed, and maybe a new pair of pants? Her meandering thoughts came to an abrupt stop when the door opened, a smile curling her lips as she shoved wet curls out of her face. The man holding the door open did not smile, if anything he looked disappointed which she considered very rude. Especially given the amount of effort she’d put in breaking into the lab, underground, and got the stupid drive loaded with information.

“Can I help you?’

“If you’re asking that, then probably not. I need to get paid, by someone higher on the totem pole probably.’ A broader smile, a cheery tone, even though she knew from past experience most muscle didn’t care if she were a girl or no. “Is Richard here? The last time someone contacted me it was a Richard.’

“You’re the one Richard is waiting for?’

“Yeah?’ Feeling a little offended, Tiberius raised an eyebrow. 

Which did nothing considering the man was a head and half taller, and covered in far more muscle than she’d even dream of trying to maintain. Someone else further in calling  _ let her in _ was what finally did it, a smirk on her lips as she sauntered past despite the fact she was beginning to feel light headed. Negotiations, which should not have happened took forever, but on the brighter side of things they weren’t hungry anymore. If anything they were overfull, at least in Tiberius’ opinion, standing outside in the rain letting it rinse the blood from her clothes as she tried to think of who else would want to buy the drive.

“Well that’s a dead end story.’

The yelp that escaped her was thankfully lost as thunder rolled overhead, frantically scrubbing her face in case there was any blood. Clearing her throat, hands tucked back into her pockets, she turned to smile at Eddie who looked amused. Amused was good, fingers toying with the thumb drive in her pocket, adjusting the strap on her backpack that had way too much cash to go downtown with alone.

“Hey, Eddie. What if I made it up to you?’

“How’s that?’ 

“Walk me home, and I’ll give you dirt on one of the nobel peace winning pharmaceuticals of the world.’

His eyes narrowed briefly as he sucked air in through his teeth, leaning around her to look through the door. If there had been a story it was dead now for sure, and she did feel a little bad, but with the information she had it’d make up for it.

“The whole thumb drive?’ He finally asked, holding out his arm to her.

“No fuckin’ way, Eddie. It’s worth thousands of dollars.’

“Of which you’ve already been paid once.’ 

“Well… yeah.’ Animus muttered in the back of her mind and she had to admit it was a good point, taking hold of his elbow. “But why not sell it twice?’

“I could buy it off you?’

The stacks of blood stained bills in her backpack were searing hot against her spine and she couldn’t help laughing. And received the mental equivalent of a smack to the back of her head, reaching up to rub at the spot that didn’t really hurt. 

“You got 500k?’ She asked, and felt his body jerk as his head whipped around to stare at her in surprise. “What?’

“No I don’t have that kind of cash! Why do you need it?’

“Rent is hell, I try to pay a few months in advance on things to avoid getting kicked out.’ 

“Well I don’t have that kind of bread.’

The bag was yanked from her back suddenly, her body lilting at a hard shove to her ribs that left her gasping. Eddie’s eyes were wide even as Venom shot out a tendril to yank him away. Animus snarled, and Tiberius felt her body fill out, the world taking on a sharp adjustment in colour and scent as Animus gave chase. Outraged as she was, she was also amused and Animus sent the mental equivalent of a glare.

Watching Venom sheathe Eddie’s weaker body with his own, their mouth curled in a malicious smile putting on a burst of speed. They gained easily which made Tiberius suspicious but Animus’ main focus was getting back the bag. Claws piercing brick, Animus ran along the side of the building Venom ran across the roof of.

** _Give back our money!_ **

** ** **We will pay you for the drive, with the money in the backpack.**

** _No! It is ours!_ **

“They’re robbing Peter to pay Peter, this is such bullshit!’

** _We are not Peter_ ** !

Their body slammed into Venom’s ribs from underneath sending him rolling, tendrils frantically reaching out to keep from rolling off the building’s edge. Venom’s arms wrapped around them and squeezed even as they writhed trying to get loose. A soft thud made them go still, before wriggling to look over Venom’s shoulder to see their bag on the fire escape. Biting at his neck and shoulder, they managed to get loose, falling over the side in their hurry to grab it. 

Hands grabbed their ankles, lifting them, their belly scraping on the concrete even as they were yanked backwards. Cradling the backpack close, they curled their body, spikes shooting out from their spine. A raspy snarl behind them made them smile as they got loose and made it five steps before being tackled. Twisting trying to get loose, they felt his hand at their neck shoving hard, the other slamming his forearm against their lower back. 

Throwing their elbow back, they twisted only to find themselves slammed into the roof. Venom grinning down at them before licking their cheek as he pressed down with his full weight to keep them there. Reluctantly, Animus peeled back from Tiberius’ face and she stared up at them with tears in her eyes. Venom didn’t care, but Eddie would. She was counting on that, watching Venom slowly melt away as Animus did, Eddie’s expression slightly panicked. 

“Hey, he was just playin’ around he didn’t mean to scare you.’

Sniffling, she ducked her head trying not to laugh, especially when he slipped an arm around her to tuck her close to his chest. What a dork, she thought to Animus as she nuzzled the damp skin of his neck. 

“Don’t cry okay? I wouldn’t have let him do anything.’

Fingers tightening on the back lock strap, she nodded her head and lightly shoved at his chest until he let go. When she met his eyes again, she was grinning, and he groaned like she’d kneed him. 

“I really thought you got scared!’ He scowled, pulling away. 

“I mean, for a second I did but I know you.’ Winking at him, the tendrils Animus has slowly slid over the edge gripped and yanked her body backwards away from Eddie.

“Hey! That’s cheating!!’

“Call me when you have the money!’ She called from the alley even as she turned to run. 

There was no doubt he wouldn’t get the cash, and to be honest she wouldn’t accept it if he did. But he would show up later, and they could… negotiate. 


End file.
